Team Spirit
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: It started as a murmur, a innocent chant. The wizard and witches which had never been to a muggle school were afraid, confused and Lee was ecstatic. "Jump around, scream, and shout. That's what spirit is all about." Disclaimer: Variations are mine- characters are not. One shot. Harmless idea.


As the roar of the wind whipped at the Quittage stands the racers whipped though the air. Gasps and cheers accompanied the athletes as they looped and dodged. It was a murmur from the Gryffindor stands which started the _odd_ phenomenon. As the red and green stands started to quite you could hear a steady 'clap' 'clap' 'stomp' repeated over and over- the muggle borns started to pick up the beat in the Gryffindor stands, Slowly realisation creped over the knowing student body. The Slytherins were stunned when a few of their brethren gathered in a circle and muttered lowly. In the sea of red three students stepped infront of the rhythmic crowd. It was a whisper that spread . Frightening the purebloods in their seats.

The co-ordination.

The Unity.

The confusion which showed the LACK of planning.

The spirit.

The chant-

"We will, we will, rock you." "We will, we will rock you." Again and again until it was a roar still accompanied by the steady clap-clap-stomp. Than all at once the sound seamed to swell and release like a dam filled to its capacity.

"MUD ON YOUR FACE! YOU BIG DISCREASE! COME WAVE YOUR WANDS ALL OVER THE PLACE SINGGING! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

The Slytherins were afraid as they were- sung at? Until they were angrily shoved as a crowed of green pushed to the front. A older student casting sonorous on the line now at the front of the green sea. A loud roar deafened those not used to the antics. "WHO LET THE OWLS OUT? Who? Who? WHO LET THE OWLS OUT ? WHO? WHO?"

The slytherin players were stunned to the point of pausing- Gryffindor scored. Lee yelled in to the stadium and was drowned out by Hufflepuff backing up the red- "Sliding down the banister landing on a PIN WE KNOW Gryffindor is going to WIN!"

Ravenclaw realised that three on one was not to fair so those that could, did join with a chorus of "SLIDING DOWN THE BANISTOR LANDING ON A CACTUSE WE THINK GRYPHENDORE NEEDS MORE PRACTICE." The cheers were defaning. The ravenclaw's were conspiring with the few slytherings who knew what to do as hufflepuff and Gryphendoor. Banded together.

Red and yellow screamed at the swirling mass of green and blue: "Strawberry Shortcake.  
Banana Split. We think your team is full of ; Shift to the left, Shift to the right. Let's go team. Fight, Fight, Fight."

Lee could hardly contain his glee while commenting; "Wizard and witches of all ages DO YOU HEAR IT. Can you hear the way they are defending themselves, just as well as they did after that obvious foul- yes ma'am." He was once again drowned out-

Ravenclaw had decided to help slightly although everyone could see bits of blue shift over to the pulsating yellow and red crowd. Flint had pulled bristles from Katie Bells broom earning disapproving stares from the slytherins who had lost some back up in what was now a competition for team spirit.

Ravenclaw tried to spin it around for the poor green team. "You gotta want it to win it and we want it more. You gotta want it to win it so let's go score. Go~ Slytherin"

Lee was loving the energy- "The green snakes seem to be gaining confidence although many of their cheer squad is defecting because of Flinty-bears bad manners on the pitch And on the other hand The Gryffs are still ahead by 50 points-."

Half the red and yellow stand crouched down as the buzz started, slowly getting louder as the group –Which now had one or two flecks of green- started rising :"We are Gryffindor and we cannot be prouder; If you cannot hear us we will shout a little louder. We are Gryffindor and we cannot be prouder; If you cannot hear us we will shout a little louder. We are Gryffindor and we cannot be prouder; If you cannot hear us we will shout a little louder." The whole crowd had caught on by verse 3, as one they yelled- "WE ARE GRYFFINDOR AND WE CANNOT BE PROUDER; IF YOU CANNOT HEAR US WE WILL SHOUT A LITTLE LOUDER." Before ending in a roar of; "WE ARE GRYFFINDORE AND WE CANT BE PRIOUDER IF YOU CAN NOT HEAR US – YOU MUST BE DEFT."

Slytherin wasted no time with the classic "We got the Spirit- YES WE DO- we got the spirit – HOW ABOUT YOU!-." The stands continued to shout this chant to each other increasing louder till a magical enhanced Lee yelled; "POTTER GOT THE SNICH. POTTER GOT THE SNITCH- GRYFFENDORE WINS THE GAME- POTTER GOT THE SNITCH TAKE THAT YOU DEA- OW OW OW OW" McGonagall was tired of Lee's almost bigotry commentary and had taken him from the podium by his ear.

The cheering didn't stop. At dinner in the great hall the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws and Gryffendore Muggle borns and A few half bloods started a chant to end the celebrations.

"Yell for Gryffendore, We can't be beat. So watch out Slytherin ; We'll knock you off your feet."

Once it was established that the chanting was something Muggles did to support their school teams A few Slytherin quickly tried to ice out those who had participated- Suffice to say that it didn't work as Many people had quite enjoyed the Quittage proceeding. The teachers had been more confused than anything- having next to no muggle school knowledge.

Fred and Gorge had taken the actions to heart and within the year _Spirit Bombs_ were available for 17 Kunts a piece- some had various functions, confetti or glitter showering the intended in the desired house colours charmed to stop when the chant did, one even looked airily like a snitch- charmed to fly after an random people while repeating the chant every 5 minutes.

As the New Year rolled in a new item was added to Filches band items. Quittage was never quite the same.

 **AN:**

For the _Spirit bombs_ think bath bombs with a tags asking Team: and Colour: where the students write which house they are in and the house colour. Think mixed colour bath bombs – Each colour representing a different chant.

Think midis Bath bombs with snitch wings as the flying ones.

One you throw and it explodes as it hits the ground, the other you throw at a person and the wings unfold and follow the person nearest to them.


End file.
